The Guardian
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Apa kesalahanku tak bisa kau maafkan/Menurutmu? Misi ini menjadi sulit, karena pemuda ber-IQ 200 itu merubah perasaannya. Chapter 1/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /**

**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, abal-bin-ngabal, RnR**

**Happy Reading Minna ...**

* * *

><p>"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang tersisa untuk dijadikan <em>partner-<em>ku?" ucapnya penuh kebencian.

Temari membisu, mimiknya tak terbaca. Ia hanya menatap datar Hokage kelima di hadapannya.

"Bersikap seperti ini bukan seperti kau, Shikamaru." seolah tak menyukai pertanyaannya, Tsunade berusaha menutupi rasa tak enaknya kepada aparatur dari desa Suna itu.

"...bersikaplah profesional, selesaikan misi ini secepatnya." Sambungnya.

Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk, sementara Shikamaru terlihat begitu dingin.

"Merepotkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah hari kedua pasang kaki itu melompati pepohonan yang berjajar di hutan perbatasan negara api. Desa Oto adalah tujuan mereka. meskipun perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu hari lagi, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut keduanya sejak Hokage memerintahkan mereka untuk berangkat.

Temari yang berada tak jauh di depan menghentikan langkahnya, "Bisa kita istirahat sejenak?" Ajaknya membuka mulut.

Pemuda Nara itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Tak usah berlama-lama, aku sudah muak melihatmu." Serunya meuruni dahan pohon, melompat dengan cepat.

Teriknya matahari membuat perjalanan melelahkan. Belum lagi suasana misi diantara keduanya begitu dingin, membuat waktu berjalan semakin melambat.

"Aku tidak sempat menyiapkan perbekalan, apa boleh aku meminta minummu?" ia tahu pemuda di depannya diselimuti kebencian untuknya. Namun, kondisi ini membuatnya membutuhkan bantuan _partner-_nya itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, kedua bibirnya terus menempel pada botol minum, meneguk habis isinya hingga tetes terakhir, "Sudah habis, maaf" ulahnya dengan sengaja.

"Apa kesalahanku tak bisa kau maafkan?"

"menurutmu?" ia menatap gadis _blonde_ itu dengan tajam. Tak ada kilah bahwa ia menyukai Temari. kebencian benar-benar lahir dari lubuk hatinya.

"..." Masih dengan kesabaran, sekuat hati ia menghadapi pemuda Nara di hadapannya itu. tanpa memberikan aba-aba, ia melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanan. Berharap di depan sana menemukan sungai untuk melepas dahaganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa misi ini bisa diselesaikan?"

Tsunade menghentikan _iris_-nya menatap lembaran misi di hadapannya. Tatapannya berubah tak yakin, "Aku harap semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Apa aku perlu menyusulnya?" sekali lagi ia bertanya dari balik maskernya.

"Tidak perlu, jika memang gadis Suna itu harus mati di tangan Shikamaru, aku rasa itu tidak masalah."

Langit belum terlalu gelap dan udara belum terlalu dingin untuk memeluk bumi. Namun, suasana di ruang kerja Hokage sedikit menegangkan setelah Tsunade memerintahkan kedua orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih itu, untuk menjalankan misi yang terlalu sulit.

Bukan! Bukan karena misi yang terlalu sulit. Tetapi sikap pemuda ber-IQ di atas 200 itu, yang membuat misi semakin sulit. Semoga kedinginan tak menyelimuti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah gelap, apa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan?" nafasnya terengah, sejak tadi ia tak menemukan sungai untuk melepas dahaganya. Sementara kepala nanas dihadapannya terus melompat menapaki dahan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Belum sehari berjalan kau sudah melemah! Taktik apa lagi yang kau pakai?" ujarnya setelah menghentikan langkah tak jauh dari Temari. Tatapan dinginnya seakan menusuk seiring dengan udara senja yang bersemilir.

"Maksudmu aku berbohong?" ia tak menyangka Nara di hadapannya itu tak lagi menaruh simpati kepadanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Temari mulai menggeram, harusnya dari awal ia lakukan saja misi ini bersama orang lain, "Lalu apa maumu? Pulang ke Konoha? Pulang saja sana!"

Emosinya mulai terpancing, wajah putihnya kemerahan menahan amarah. Segala kebencian memang berasal dari dirinya. Andai saja ia bisa mengatakan segalanya. Segala yang bisa ia jelaskan kepada Nara di hadapannya itu.

"Jika bukan perintah Hokage. Aku tidak akan disini!" serunya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Cairan bening menggenang di kedua pelupuknya. Kegelapan malam menutupi ranah cantiknya yang kian bersedih. Seandainya ia tak terlahir sebagai Sabaku, mungkin saat ini ia bisa menggenggam erat tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu. menjalankan misi bersama, dan saling menjaga.

Setapak demi setapak ia jejaki di pepohonan yang membentang jauh ke depan. Tubuhnya lemas, setidaknya ia masih berdaya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. _Kami-sama, aku harap semua baik-baik saja._

**The Guardian/Tbc  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Muncul lagi setelah hiatus untuk misi mengerikan Huahahha/ ngakak karna menggila/bersama cerita aneh/Sedikit/tak bermakna/ abaikan/ Hanya ulah author yang abal-abal

Terima kasih kunjungannya, kangen kalian semua. =3/RnR?/Thanks


End file.
